


Pain is Hilarious

by Supernatural_Frog



Category: Gravity Falls, Monsterfalls AU
Genre: Gen, Monsterfalls AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Frog/pseuds/Supernatural_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finds himself inhabiting a certain deertaur and decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is Hilarious

**Author's Note:**

> This story runs along the same story line as NUtFM but it really has nothing to do with the plot of that one.

Dipper groaned as he woke. He felt strange, lightweight. Actually, weightless would be a better word. Opening his eyes Dipper was surprised to see his body still lying in the blanket fort Mabel and Soos had built him because he couldn’t get up the stairs to his bed. He looked over himself, the one that wasn’t on the mess of blankets, and found that the body he was currently in was his old one but very different. He seemed to be glowing for some strange reason and his feet weren’t really there they were just two white light sticks attached to his hips.

He must still be dreaming. Vaguely he noted how the wound on his leg didn’t look as bad as it normally did.

Dipper was about to pinch himself awake when his body started to move on its own. Slowly his head lifted up off the pillows and looked around the room looking just as confused as Dipper himself felt. Dipper gasped when his head finally swiveled in his direction, his eyes were wrong. The pupils were now slits and the whole of his eyes had a yellow tint to them. Those eyes narrowed for a moment as they assessed Dipper before they moved away to look down at his body.

An eerily familiar laugh left his body that made Dipper want to puke.

“Oh man this is great!” The not-Dipper laughed.

“Bill!” Dipper gasped recognizing the voice instantly.

“Hey there Pine Tree,” Bill said and looked back up at Dipper. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Bill, what the hell are you doing?! Why are you in my body?!” Dipper squawked, this situation was far too stressful.

“Oh you know just having a good time, thought you might miss me.” Bill teased though truthfully he wasn’t sure either. He wasn’t going to admit that to the kid though. Besides it wasn’t so bad. It gave him a reprieve from having to deal with his own body's issues.

“Like I would ever miss you, you crazy triangle!” Dipper snapped. “Just give me my body back!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bill said and waved him off. “But first I want to have some fun.” Bill went to stand but with Dipper’s bad back leg he only made it half way up before he fell face first back into the blankets.

Bill scowled and looked back at Dipper’s injury. His scowl was quickly replaced with a sickening, unnatural smile that pulled tightly across his face.

“What’s this?” Bill asked excitedly. He reached back and pulled at the stitches that were holding the wound closed.

“Don’t do that!” Dipper screamed and moved to smack Bill’s hands away from his body. It was in vain however, Dipper’s hand simply passed through his body.

“Sorry kid you can’t really do anything when you're in the dreamscape.” Bill informed him. The shit eating grin he had plastered on his face had Dipper more than worried. Slowly Bill started to pull at the stitches; ripping them out without care when they didn’t come off easily.

“Oh boy does that feel good.” Bill chuckled darkly. “I haven’t felt this much pain in a long time. I should do this more often.” Dipper cried out in distress. He prayed to god that this was just a nightmare the dream demon had come up with and he would wake up soon.

Bill’s fingers were already caked in a good amount of blood from removing the stitches but it didn’t seem to be enough for the demon. Without hesitation he plunged his fingers into the now open wound and started to dig at it.

Bill bit his bottom lip as his eyes started to roll back into his head. The only word to describe the feeling he was having at that moment was orgasmic. He had never felt such great pain and Dipper’s distressed screams and pleas for him to stop only added to his pleasure.

Dipper would be in tears at this point if he could cry. He begged and pleaded for Bill to stop what he was doing. He didn’t need the demon making his injury any worse than it already was and the rate at which Bill was digging at his wound he would more than likely have to make another trip to the hospital.

“Oh Pine Tree,” Bill moaned. “You've been hiding a sweet treat all to yourself. Shame on you.” Bill’s hand just kept going deeper and deeper into the wound. Blood ran freely and caked Bill’s hand and leg. The blood was starting to pool slightly on the blankets. Dipper’s only hope now was that Bill would pass out from the blood loss.

“I wonder if I’ll get to touch a bone.” Bill pondered out loud.

“Please Bill stop!” Dipper screamed one last time. Bill laughed darkly and pulled his hand out the wound. Dipper thought he was going to stop but Bill simply moved to pull at the skin surrounding the damaged area. He slowly started to pick and pull at the skin the best he could.

All of a sudden Bill stopped what he was doing and went lax. Dipper watch as his body fell limply back into the blankets. Dipper dove for his body and was pleasantly surprised to find that his soul was sucked back into where it belonged.

The relief only lasted a few seconds however when excruciating pain filled his entire being. It was almost enough to make him pass right back out. Dipper fought for consciousness knowing that if he fell out now he might just die from the blood loss Bill had inflicted on him.

“GRUNKLE STAN!” Dipper screamed weakly. “PLEASE HELP ME!”

Bill sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he looked like a child pouting the way he was but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was having such a good time with Pine Tree. He hadn’t wanted to leave but his hold over Dipper’s body had suddenly weakened and he was forced back into his own vessel.

Bill wasn’t lying when he said that was the best pain he had ever felt. Sure this vessel he was stuck in could feel pain but it was nothing compared to Dipper’s pain. Plus this body healed far too quickly to really have any fun.

“Next time my dear Pine Tree we won’t be interrupted.”


End file.
